The present invention relates to a sled roller device. More particularly, the invention relates to a sled roller device for affixing a roller to the runner of a sled to permit use of the sled on a surface having a high coefficient of friction.
Objects of the invention are to provide a sled roller device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, removably affixed to a sled with facility, convenience, rapidity and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide complete mobility to the sled, for as long as desired, on any surface.